tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Camp 2
The dramatic sequel to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp! (on the fanfic wiki) Contestants Duncan- Codaa5 Courtney- tdifan1234 Cody- Nalyd Renrut Alliances Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Courtney and Cody. Eliminated Cody - Nalyd Renrut Ezekiel- Ricky490 Geoff- Usitgz Tyler- tdifan1234 Lindsay- TDI19 Noah- tdifan1234 Bridgette - Nalyd Renrut Leshawna- TDI19 Harold- Ricky490 Trent- Usitgz Owen- Codaa5 Day 1 Chris: Welcoem to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 2! We have thriteen people. How about you all get aquainted. Cody: Sup guys? Bridgette: How's it going? Owen: AWESOME! *Farts* Duncan: Duuude! Tyler: Hey, dudes! 'Sup? Noah: Hi Courtney: Hey Chris: Today, there will be a sudden-death elimination! Whoever comes in last in a race will instantly be eliminated. The first and second place people can pick the teams. The race will start here, you must go up the volcano, back down the other side, and around the island back here. You have to get a flag at the top of the volcano, so that nobody can cheat. GO! Cody: *starts running but gets an asthma attack* Bridgette: *starts jogging* Owen: *Jog's suprisingly past Bridgette. Farts, then falls over* Duncan: *Starts to jog* Duncan: *Reaches the volcano, then starts to climb* Owen: *Still farting* Duncan: *Grabs the flag* Woohoo! *Goes to run down the volcano but falls. and rolls all the way down* (Codaa5: I hope im being fair. cause im waiting 1 or 2 minutes every time) Duncan: *Gets up, dazed. But runs again* Duncan: *Almost at camp* Owen: *Dragging himself, almost at the top* Duncan: *At camp, falls through the finish line* Owen: *At top, grabs flag, then falls off the volcano into a pit of mud* OH COME ON!!! Owen: *Drags himself to camp* Owen: Al..Most... There! A couple... of... more.. feet... *Gets, up walks to the finish line and turns around, he falls over onto it, Knocked out.* Owen: All of this ruckus is making me hungry! *Eats the finish line, then eats the poles* Duncan: *pant pant* Hey Chris, where is every*pant*one? Leshawna: *Finishes race* Im so tired! Lindsay: *Finishes* Yay, I made it to the end!!! Noah:*Runs past Tyler* And you call yourself a jock! Courtney: *Reaches the top of the volcano and grabs the flag, but catches on fire* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Courtney: *Rolls down the volcano and finishes the race* Duncan: Hey, finally! We've finished the race... *Looks at his wrist* Well, I don't have a watch but a long time ago! Noah: *breathes heavily while he climbs to the top* (Codaa5: Im guessing since I won the challenge, I should start picking members? Cause I control Owen and Duncan and Chris aint on.) Tyler:*passes Ezekiel, Harold, Trent, and Geoff* I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table,... And then I'm gonna eat it!!!! Noah: *passes out from too much exercise* Tyler: *sees noah at the top of the volcano and carries him to the finish line* Trent:(Picks up Cody Gets flags and runs down volcano and crosses finish line) we made it dude! Geoff: Comon' Bridgette we can do it! (They pass the finish line) (Codaa5: Since everyone else is gone i'll start picking) Duncan: Courtney Owen: Tyler Duncan: Noah Owen: Leshawna Duncan: Lindsay Owen: Cody Duncan: Bridgette Owen: Geoff Duncan: Trent Izzy: What are we doing??? Trent: Volcanoes, running, flags, Finish.(Falls Asleep.) Chris: (Izzy, it's too late, sorry) Hold on DUncan and Owen. Cody came in last, but there is a way from him too stay. Pick a friend Cody. Cody: Bridgette? Chris: If Bridgette is still here on day 7, you can come back. Now Duncan can pick a person. Duncan: Trent! Chris: You can use your old teams that you already chose, and the last person will be on owen's team (instead of cody) . Your teams have been chosen. Owen and Duncan need to name their teams, and tomorrow there will be another challenge! Day 2 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp, Duncan and (surprisingly) Owen won the challenge and picked their teams. Cody lost the challenge and went home, but if Bridgette is still here on Day 7 he comes home. Only 5 days left on the Cody Timer. Bridgette: Hi guys. Owen: I name my team The Farting Ducks! Duncan: *Glares at him, then burst in laughter* Duncan: Ok Ok, I name my team The Killer Pythons! Bridgette: Duncan, Trent, wanna form an alliance? Chris: Today's challenge will start soon. (Conf.) Geoff: Owen's cool but whats up with the name? Trent: Chris Harold never crossed the finish line! Trent: Sure! Duncan: Whatever. Atleast our name is cooler then Owen's. Owen: *Farts* Harold: (crosses finish line) Chris: Today's challenge is a paintball deer hunt! Each team captain pick hunters and deer. (brb) Duncan: Me, Trent and Bridg are hunters. Owen: Me, Leshawna and Geoff are hunters! Trent: Cool. Geoff: Sweet! Chris: Go! (3 hours later) Bridgette: I think I see an enemy deer. Harold: I got to run before she gets me (runs off) Bridgette: *open fires Harold* (Nlayd: g2g) (Conf.) Trent: Ezekiel is cool but that Harold crossed after Cody and got Cody out? Trent: see ya Harold (Shoots him 5 times) Geoff: Who is that? (CONF.) Tyler: Really, owen. The farting Ducks? Harold: Why? Geoff: Oh Well. (Shoots gun and hits Trent, Bridgette, and Harold twice) Oops Trent: Aw, Charlie Horse(Falls Over) Geoff: Bridg you OK? Harold: I hate you, Geoff. You attack your own team-mate and care about a girl on the other team Harold: (conf.) Geoff is going down Noah: Hey, Courtney Want to join my alliance? Courtney: Uhhh...Sure Ezekiel: Harold, want to form an alliance? Harold: Sure (tdifan1234: I'll be right back) Duncan: *aiming at Ezekiel* Perfect shot! *Shoots three bullets* *You determine if they hit* (tdifan1234: leavin'. See ya!) Bridgette: *growls and runs after geoff* Got'cha! *shoots him a few times and jumps into a bush* (Codaa5: Since ezekiel isn't replying... Im guessing they all hit) Duncan: Yea YEAH! Chris: The Farting DUcks lose. Time to vote somebody off. (Votes will be closed after everyone votes, or 7 o'clcok eastern.) Thrity more minutes! Farting Ducks Vote Owen: Ezekiel, he lost us the challenge! Geoff: If I had to pick it would be Ezekiel cause he kinda got shot. Chris: (explains marshmallows and how you can never come back EVER) Owen, Leshawna, Harold, Tyer, and the last marshammlow goes to Geoff. Sorry Ezekiel, but it's time for you to go. Day 3 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp, the campers had a paintball deer hunt and the Farting Ducks bit the dust. Ezekiel was sent home after being nailed with Paintballs. 4 days on the Cody Timer. Bridgette: Trent, Duncan, we need another person so we'll have majority vote. Lindsay, want to join us? Trent: Since shes the only choice I'm par. (Conf.) Geoff that was so close I'm so psyced to be here! Bridgette: Cool. (CONF) Bridgette: I feel so worried about lasting four more days. What if I go, then I fail Cody! (Conf.) Trent: It would be pretty cool if this alliance at least lasted for 4 days. Chris: Today's challenge is finding the idol in the boulder pile. *places an idol by a mountain and causes avalanche* Bridgette: Oh snap... Chris: First team to find it wins invincibility. Go! Bridgette: *lifts soem of the smaller boulders* Trent: Time to you some lame props (picks up a fake tree) time to use this to my advatage (Starts building Catapult) Geoff: Dude no way!(Takes Catapult and puts a boulder on it and flings it) That looks painful! Trent: (Boulder falls on him) Ow! Bridgette: Trent! *runs over* You okay? Trent: I think so...(Falls unconsius and gets medically evacuated) Geoff: Watch out below! (Flings Boulder nearly missing Bridgette) Bridgette: What's your problem? *tries to move bigger rocks, is sturggling* Geoff: Bridgette I'll help you! (puts boulder on catapult flings it and it hits Harold) Duncan: *Climbs up to Geoff, shoves him down and see's the idol in the hall, he reaches for it* Owen: *Turns around and farts, causing another avalanche* (Conf.) Geoff: Duncan is getting me made Geoff: (Pushes Duncan onto catapult and flings him) See ya! Bridgette: *screams* geoff! help! i have the idol but my arm is stuck! Duncan: Aw Crap. *Lands in the lake* Bridgette: *holds tightly to the idol* Geoff! save me! *in a damsel in distress sort of way* Owen: Aha! *Pushes Geoff off the rocks. Then fights the rock off of Bridgette* Duncan: *Behind Owen, suprisingly pushes Owen, then pushes the rock off of Bridgette's arm* (CONF) Bridgette: my main idea was for Geoff to help us win and his team would vote him out. Oh well, I guess. Bridgette: We win! Chris: The killer Pythons win! (Voting closed at 7:00 pm eastern) (Codaa5: TDI's camp, hey Im going to wipe our chat so it doesen't take up room) Farting Duck Votes Owen: Geoff, Its his fault we lost. Tyler: Geoff. Sorry, dude. Chris: marshmallows for Leshawna, Harold, Tyler, and the last marshmallow goes to.... Owen. Sorry Geoff, but it's talk to walk the Dock of Shame. Geoff: See ya dudes! Day 4 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 2, the campers searched through an avalanche to win the challenge. Bridgette got Geoff to mess up, and he was sent home. 3 days on the Cody Timer! Bridgette: Morning, all. Duncan: Hey Bridg, I've been thinkin. Wanna hang out? (Lol. Im bored) (CONF) Bridgette: I'm so worried about Cody coming back! What if I leave and fail him? Bridgette: Sure. Duncan: So when we talkin, Today? Tommorow? Two days from now? Bridgette: There's no time like the present. Chris: Next challenge soon, guys. Duncan: Good choice! Lets go now before Chris see's us *Runs to a random place* Bridgette: *follows* So what's up? (Conf.)Duncan: Time to get my jiggy on! Duncan: Nothin, just trying to get to know my fellow alliance members. (CONF) Bridgette: *stares* It was only a little awkward. Bridgette: Okay, then. *sits on log* WHat do you want to know? Duncan: Two things. But I'll start with one. Do you think Trent is useful to the alliance? Bridgette: Definitely, the three of us control the tribe. And then Cody will help us on Day 7. Duncan: Im thinking of letting Noah join. Do you agree? Bridgette: *hesitates* Maybe, but he's with Courtney. Duncan: That's the point. We need to get the whole team in a alliance against The *chuckles* Farting Ducks! Since they're all apart. We have a better chance at being the last team standing. Bridgette: But who do we vote off if we lose? Duncan: We'll talk about that once we lose. I say we go for Noah then Courtney if we do though. Now onto the second part... Bridgette: *raises an eyebrow* Hurry, it might be challenge time soon. Duncan: *raises an eyebrow as well* Will you go out with me? Owen: *Behind a tree, clearly visible* Yes. The Farting Ducks would love to hear about this! *Farts* Oops (CONF) Bridgette: That's when it got REALLY awkward. Bridgette: Maybe, let me think about it. DId you hear something? Duncan: *Sniff, sniff* Aw! Smells like Owen! Owen: *Fart's again. Then runs* Bridgette: Okay, let's head back now. Chris: Challenge time! (thinking of challenge...) Duncan: *Back at the campsite* Owen: *Already there* Chris: Today's challenge is an awake-a-thon! *FAST FORWARD THRITY HOURS* Everyone is still awake. Bridgette: *yawns* Duncan: *yawns silently* Owen: Beans beans their good for your heart. The more you eat the more you *falls asleep* Noah: Duncan, want to merge alliances? Bridgette: *nods to Duncan* Duncan: Yes. Bridgette: *starts falling asleep* Duncan: *Shakes Bridgette* Stay awake! Bridgette: *falls asleep* Chris: Nobody is online for the Farting Ducks (except Owen who is asleep) so do they lose? who thinks they do. Yea. tyler's on. --tdifan1234 Chris: Okay, its five to one (one being tyler) It's up to you, no-skill-jock! Noah:*knocks Tyler out with a coconut* Tyler: Night, Night*falls unconcious* Chris: Farting Ducks lose... again.... (vote closes 9:00pm eastern) Farting Ducks Vote (again...) Tyler: Owen. He was the first to fall asleep and at least I stayed up, it just that Noah knocked me out! That kid's gonna pay! Owen: Tyler. He might have a concussion. Therefore making him useless in challenges. And because his hard skull CRACKED MY MR. COCONUT! WAAAAHHHHH!!!! Chris: Marshmallows for Harold and Leshawna, but there is a tie between Owen and Tyler. The Killer Pythons willl vote for which one goes. Killer Vipers Break the tie! Bridgette: Tyler, he has less (I changed this cause your voting him off, you know that right?) physical ability than Owen. Duncan: Tyler, atleast Owen is stronger! Chris: The last marshmallow goes to Owen! (g2g, i'll be back tomorrow) Tyler: Bye! Owen: Cya! *Pushes Tyler into the boat and it takes off* Day 5 Chirs: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 2, the campers did an awake-a-thon and Tyler was sent home. WIll the Farting Ducks ever win? 2 days on the Cody Timer! (Tdifan1234: I'll brb) Trent: I wonder what the challenge is going to be? (tdifan1234: got to go, bye.) Brigette: Hi Trent. Duncan: *Puts his hand on Bridg's shoulder* You think you can last two more days? Bridgette: *sighs* I hope so. But I've been thinking, if the team votes me out then Cody can't come back, and it's like getting rid of two people at once. *frowns* Duncan: Oh come on. You haven't done anything bad from the start. Chris: Today the Killer Vipers will vote somebody out. However they will all have a chance for individual immunity. The challenge is a climb up a rock climbing wall. But this one is special... *gives everyone gear* Go! Bridgette: *starts climbing* Duncan: *starts climbing beside her* Bridette: *stops* Duncan, I'll let you take the win, ok? Chris: Wait for it.... Duncan: No, You go. I can't let you get voted off. Just go! Bridgette: *rapidly starts climbing* Chris: *sets off explosives* Bridgette: *screeches and falls down* Duncan: * Falls off the rocks and onto Chris* Trent: (Starts up moutain) Come on Bridg and Duncan! Duncan: *Starts climbing again* Duncan: *Reaches the top* (Codaa5: Not being unfair, did that for a reason) Chris: OKay, vote for anybody but Duncan. Duncan: I give my immunity to Bridgette. (That's why I did it) Birdgette: *hugs him* Aww, thanks. Killer Vipers Vote Birdgette: Lindsay hasn't helped. Trent: Lindsay doesn't do anything! Duncan: Lindsay. No comment Chris: Marshmallows for Bridgette, Duncan, Trent, Courtney, and the last marshamallow goes to... Noah. Bye lindsay. Day 6 Chris: Last time, the Killers Vipers had to vote somebody out. DUncan got immunity and gave it to Bridgette. Awww. Lindsay was sent home. Tomorrow Cody comes back! Bridgette: hi guys. Trent: Hey Bridg! Duncan: Hey, And Chris. I think its unfair we had to vote someone off! We never lost or anything! Chris: Tut, tut tut. That is too bad then. And now you have to do something even harder! Bridgette: *gulp* Chris: Duncan, send soembody over to the other team, so their even. Duncan: I send NOAH! Trent: cool dude! Duncan: Whats our challenge man? Trent: Yeah Chris! Chris: Today's challenge is rather difficult.... You have to successfully get a bear into this cage! First team to do that wins! Go! Bridgette: How do we do that.... Duncan: This should be easy. *Grabs Bridgette's arm and leads her away from Chris* We need to sneak into the kitchen and get some chips. Trent: Hey look a bear! (Bear comes up to him) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! (Bear Chases him around) Duncan: Trent. Come over here! *Grabs a net* Bridgette: OKay, i'll get them you go save Trent. *goes searching for chips* Trent: (Heading twords camp) Help! (Stumbles on root 10 feet away from Duncan). Bridgette: *jumps onto bear* It's okay. *soothes the bear by speaking clamly and running its head* Calm down big guy. Owen: *Farts infront of the bear's face and it goes crazy* Bear: *charges at owen* Bridgette: *shrieks* Trent: Thanks Bridg, that was close. (Owen trips on him) Bridgette: *pinches bear's neck and it passes out* Duncan: *Throws a net over it and drags it into the cage* Duncan: Chris, Did we win? Trent: I helped out and that was AWESOME! Duncan: Im guessing we did! *High Five's trent* Trent: Killer Vipers Rule! Chris: *sighs* yes.... Farting Ducks vote (Conf.)Trent: Glad I'm not a Duck Owen: Noah, AM I THE ONLY DUCK ALIVE! *Crys* Chris: Marshmallows for Leshawna, Harold, and Owen. Bye Noah. (g2g bye all) Day 7 Chris: Last time on this camp. The Killer Vipers looked like they were about to lose. But made a comeback. And ended up winning. Noah was sent home and Cody comes back today! Trent: When is Cody coming back? Cody: *arrives* I'm back! Chris: Cody, welcome back. Bridgette survived. but now for an even BIGGER TWIST! Not only are you returning, but you're REPLACING bridgette! Bridgette and Cody: What????????????? Chris: Cody in, bridgette out. Bridgette: Oh no. Cody: I'm sorry Bridgette. Bridgette: It's okay Cody. *waves good-bye* Bye everyone. Duncan: Wha... Wha... What? Bridgette: Bye Duncan. *hugs him* I'm sorry... Duncan: Don't worry Bridg, I'll try and win. And while I do that im going to get Chris too. *Shoots a nasty look at Chris* Owen: Whats todays Challenge? (CONF) Cody: I don't know what's been going on, and I'm a little worried. Chris: *waves at Duncan and smiles* Today's challenge is a go-cart race. Everybody build go-karts. Duncan: With WHAT? Chris: *points to pile of broken cars and bikes and motorcycles* By the way, no more teams. Duncan: *Gasp, shrugs. Then grabs a whole bunch of pieces* Duncan: *Creates the motorcycle he used in "That's Off the Chain!"* Cody: *makes some sort of flying contraption that you pedal* Wow, that as hard. But it's worth it! (CONF) Cody: Apparently, Bridgette had a lot of friends, and they're not happy I'm here. Chris: Ready? Duncan: Yea! Owen: *Sitting in his Hotdog ride* Chris: GO! Cody: *starts pedaling* Wow! It works! Duncan: *Starts to pedal* Yea baby! *Right beside Cody* Owen: *Eats his wooden hotdog* Cody: *is in the air* Wow, this is tiring.... Duncan: *Grabs onto a piece of Cody's machine, while Duncan is still on his ride. After a while he drops off near the finish line* Cody: *machine breaks and they start flaling* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Duncan: AHHHHHH!!!! *Goes through finish line, but sadly faceplanting himself into the rocks, knocked out* Cody: *launches into a tree* Chris: Duncan wins! I'll give you all a little bit to talk about voting. Cody: Duncan, did Bridgette have any alliances? Duncan: *wakes up* Wha... Yeah. *Grabs him by the collar* But its broke now thanks to you! Cody: *whimpers* oh umm, sorry. (CONF) Cody: oKay, for the record, I didn't wet myself! I ahd flalen into a puddle! Cody: Do you know who was in it, cause I'd join them and help them vote people off. Duncan: Me, Trent and Courtney. Cody: I'll help you guys if you want. We can vote out the other team people. Duncan: Can we vote now? Vote Cody: Leshawna, too big of a threat (and hasn't been here) Duncan: Leshawna, Too fat (Jk) Owen: Leshawna, HOTDOGS Chris: *throws marshmallows to everyone but cody adn leshawna* and the last marshmallow goes to Cody. (G2g, bbl) (tdifan1234: when are we starting the next day?) Day 8 Chris: Last time, Cody came back and ''replaced ''Bridgette! That was a shock! Duncan won invinicbility and Leshawna was sent packing. Cody: Hey guys. Duncan: FINAL 6 BABY! WOOHOOO Cody: Awesome! (Conf.)Owen: I CAME HERE TO WIN DUDES! *Farts* Cody: So Duncan, friends? Chris: Today's challenge is Phobia factor! Everyone confess their fears. Cody: Mice. Courtney: Harold. Duncan: Sasquawatchinakwa (however you spell it) Owen: Flying man! Chris: Who wants to go first? Duncan: *stands up* Just get it over with Chris: *hands him a map* This is a map to squatchmo. Bring back some of his fur. Who next? Cody: *sigh* me Chris: Get into this pool of mice. Cody: *turns pale* OKAy... *gets in* Chris: Now stay there for an hour. Courtney, get in this little box with Harold. Duncan: *Goes around looking for him* Squatchmo: *is asleep in a cave* Chris: Owen, we're gettign a special plane ready for you. (CONF) Chris: Just for the record, that wasn't a fat joke. I meant one that could take the farts. Chris: *points to plane* Here it is! Harold: (in box with Courtney) Want to see my yo-yo collection? Courtney: NO!!!!!! Owen: *Gets in* Duncan: *sees the Squatchmo, rips a piece of fur off but the monster wakes up, and chases him back to the campsite* Harold: Why do you hate me so much? Courtney: well, 1. you cheated to get me voted off and 2. You're the biggest dork to walk the face of the earth! Duncan: CHRIS! I GOT THE FUR! HELP!!!! Courtney: How much longer? Chris? Anyone? Harold: Am I really that bad? Courtney: YES!!!!! Courtney: Seriously, guys! I know you're out there! How much longer with this dorkwad? (tdifan1234: is anyone on?) (Codaa5: I am) Cody: *runs out* Chris: Courtney, and Duncan com,eplted the chalenge. *flies owen up 10,000 feet* Now Jump!!!!!!!!!!! Owen: NO!!! I WILL NOT JUMP!!!! Chris: oKay then. *lands* Courtney and Duncan have invincibility. Cody: Hey, guys, lets vote for Harold. Votes Duncan: Harold Owen: Cody Cody: Harold, he hasn't been around. Courtney: Harold, He's completely useless Chris: *hands out marshmallows to everybody but Cody and Harold* and the last marshmallow goes to... Cody. Cody: Woo-hoo! Day 9 Chris: Last time, the campers faced their fears, and Courtney and Duncan won. Harold was sent home. Cody: Sup guys? Duncan: Final five! *Highfives Cody* Cody: So I guess Owen's going home next? Duncan: Not yet, I say Trent goes, he hasn't been helping us at all in the alliance, Then maybe Owen. Courtney: Yeah, I agree. Cody: OKay then. Chris: Challenge in 5 minutes, final five! Courtney: I wonder what the challenge is... Chris: Today's challenge is escapign a cave. *hands everybody ropes and unlit torches* Last person out is immediately eliminated. Go! Duncan: *Gets near outside, see's the light. Screams, runs back and trips over a rock* Owen: *Eats some of the wall* Cody: *walks into a cave wall and falls down* Ow! Courtney:*trips over a rock* OUCH! chris: Which means, good-bye Trent. Cody: See ya! courtney: Bye, Trent! Day 10 Chris: Last time, Trent went home. Courtney: Final Four! Woo-Hoo!!!! Duncan: Yea! Duncan: Cody, me and you gotta get to the final two! Courtney: So, we're voting out Owen? Duncan: Yea. (CONF) Chris: I'm sick of doign last times (LOL) (CONF) Cody: Awesome! Chris: How would you guys feel about no challenge? Courtney: that would be awesome, but how would anyone get voted off? Chris: We just vote. Courtney: ok, cool! Sounds great! Vote Cody: Owen, sorry dude. Duncan: Owen. Owen: Courtney Courtney: Owen Chris: Marshmallows for Cody, Duncan and................................. Courtney. See ya, Owen. Day 11 Chris: Owen bit the dust (no, he was just eliminated.) Cody: FINAL THREEEEEEEEEEE Duncan: Cody, me and you should try and get Courtney off, you still owe me for replacing Bridgette you know! (tdifan1234:sorry I have to go) Cody: I know. Courtney is going down. Duncan: DO we have a challenge today? Chris: Yeah, hold on. (Nalyd Renrut: I'm finishing th enew chapter of TDP. I'm worried if its good because I wrote it in one sitting) Duncan: Whats the challenge? (tdifan1234: I'm back!) Chris: The challenge is firemaking. All you have is rocks and hay. Go! Cody: *starts hitting rocks together* Courtney: *Rubs two rocks together over hay* (CONF) Cody: I think I would pick Courtney for final 2 because Duncan has lots of friends. Cody: *gets a few sparks* Almost.... Courtney: Come on, Courtney, you can do this! *rubs rocks together harder* Cody: *sparks hit hay but nothing* Darn! Courtney: *gets a couple sparks* Just a little bit harder... (CONF) Cody: I was so nervous. I wonder who Courtney would pick for final two. Cody: *gets a spark on the hay* Yes... *starts blowing on it to geta full fire* (CONF.) Courtney: I think if I made it to the final two, I would want to be there with Cody. He's always really nice to everyone and much nicer than Duncan. Cody: Almost... *can start to see smoke* come on.... Courtney: *a couple of sparks hit the hay and a tiny fire starts to form* Chris: *puts a string above Courtney and Cody's fires* It has to burn through the rope. Cody: *gets a small fire, keeps blowiong on it and it gets bigger* Duncan: *Gets some sparks and sets them on the hay, secretly takes out his lighter and lights it* Cody: Oh no! *blows on his fire more, it gets bigger* Duncan: *Fire gets huge and blows in Duncan's face* This bites.